lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Real DC Universe
The Real DC Universe is where characters from DC Comics are played by the worst actor imaginable for them. Inhabitants JLA * Keanu Reeves as Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent * Tom Hanks as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Halle Berry as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince * Owen Wilson as The Flash/Barry Allen * Adam Sandler as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Jeff Daniels as Aquaman/Arthur Curry * Donald Glover as Martian Manhunter/John Jones/J'onn J'onzz * Will Smith as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Martin Freeman as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Anna Faris as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance * Edward Norton as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm * Michael Douglas as Dr. Martin Stein/Firestorm * Scarlett Johansson as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Mark Hamil as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Mark Ruffalo as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Tobey Maguire as Shazam and Billy Batson Batman Allies * Michael Cera as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Patrick Stewart as Alfred Pennyworth * Michael Keaton as Commissioner Jim Gordon * Zendaya as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Daniel Radcliffe as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Andrew Garfield as Red Robin/Tim Drake Superman Allies * Chris Hemsworth as Jimmy Olsen * Jennifer Lawrence as Lois Lane * Brendan Fraiser as Superboy/Connor Kent * Pom Klementieff as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers * Tom Holland as Lobo Green Lantern Corps * Michael B. Jordan as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Benedict Cumberbatch as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner Green Lantern Allies * Brie Larson as Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris * Dave Bautista as Saint Walker * Cardi B as Indigo-1 The Flash Allies * Emma Stone as Iris West * Michael Fassbender as Kid Flash/Wally West Justice League Dark * Heath Ledger as Deadman/Boston Brang * Gwyneth Paltrow as Zatanna Zatara * Robert Downey Jr. as Dr. Fate/Kent Nelson * Nat Wolff as John Constantine * Ryan Reynolds as Detective Chimp/Bobo T. Chimpanzee Teen Titans * Burt Ward as Red Arrow/Roy Harper Batman Villains * Johnny Depp as Joker * Laverne Cox as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Rupert Grint as Riddler/Edward Nigma * Logan Paul as Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Rowan Atkinson as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Tessa Thompson as Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel * Macaulay Culkin as Bane * TBA as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley Superman Villains * Jim Carrey as Lex Luthor * Arnold Schwarzenegger as General Dru-Zod * Justin Long as Metallo/John Corben Green Lantern Villains * John Leguizamo as Haal Sinestro * Brad Pitt as Atrocitus/Atros * Vin Diesel as Larfleeze * John Cena as Black Hand/William Hand The Rogues * Harrison Ford as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Jack Nicholson as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Sylvester Stallone as Heatwave/Mick Rory * Mike Myers as Mirror Master/Evan McCulloch * Hugh Jackman as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Eminem as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway Darkseid's Elite * Danny DeVito as Darkseid/Uxas and Virman Vundabar * Tom Cruise as Desaad * Andy Serkis as Steppenwolf * Dwayne Johnson as Kalibak * Billie Eilish as Granny Goodness * Jack Black as Kanto/Iluthin * Bradley Cooper as Mantis Other Villains * Chris Evans as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Paul Rudd as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer/Arthur King * Taylor Swift as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Matthew LeBlanc as Anti-Monitor Category:Infiniteermoon Category:Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:DC Comics Category:The Real DC Universe Category:Not worse than Batman & Robin but close Category:Memes